User talk:Tavisource
Welcome Hi, welcome to Haruhi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Haruhi Suzumiya (Character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falzar300 (Talk) 02:08, June 5, 2009 Hey thanks for your huge interest in the Haruhi Wiki, this wiki's gonna become bigger soon thanks to the new episodes of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and more fans will most likely be interested and join and edit lots more, oh and about those pics ya told me ta delete could ya explain ta me how ta do that, the thing is this foolish user named misealdavid or somethin came and deleted the whole main page and tried ta turn it to a Naruto Wiki in spanish or somethin, so I blocked him from the wiki for a month or 3, so its gonna be a problem when he returns again, so can ya help me with that!!!^_^lol -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot bro, your support means alot, and dont worry about that guy, hes been blocked for 3 months, he wont be a problem for quite awhile, and thanks for the advice, Im counting on ya bro!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 5, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ I guess I'll make ya an admin then, but can ya do me a favor, can ya go look for Merrystar for me shes an admin and I need all the help I can get, oh and I have turned ya into an admin, and can ya show somethin that explains everything about signatures too please, by the way is it possible for that whenever someone goes to the wiki music starts playing, your such a big help!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot, I can see your workin hard ta improve the Haruhi Wiki huh, so I see your the one responsible for the Sprites on Bulbapedia huh, cool I love that wiki, how come ya dont join the Pokemongts.com website, Im a memeber there maybe ya could help them with da sprites they use for pokemon and stuff, by the way, I was thinkin ya know how on the Bleach Wiki they do that featured article of the month thing and they vote and stuff, ya think ya can help me do somethin similar to that, ta make this site more exciting, what do ya say!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ :Yeah, I'm the leader of the Custom Sprites project. I never heard of Pokemongts...so is it just kinda like a forum? Oh...featured article? Sure...what do you mean by voting? You mean polls on the main page?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 00:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah it s like a forum, but it can be real fun!!! Its good, but could the main page be exactly like the one on the Bleach Wiki, but the votings for the featured article of the month like there too!!!-- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Your right, that wouldnt be to nice. Okay, what would be cool is to leave everything how it I had it originally, but where the featured article section is to turn inta what I told ya, would that work without messing the mainpage up too much cause I like how it already looks!!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Yeah, I just want that one little change, I like how it looks, its the classic Wiki look!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Now thats what I call a main page bro, thanks alot!!!^_^ But could ya take the bold font off, and just leave that for the headings and titles, its kinda weird lookin like that with all those bold letters, but wow though, thanks again, ya are truly dedicated to da Haruhi Wiki!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Nah, its okay Tavis, ya have done a great job already, you should be proud of yourself, you are the first person other than me ta contribute this much to the site, thank you very much, keep it up bro!!! -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 6, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Emergency Alert What are ya sure, how do ya know!!! If this is true Im issuing an Emergency Alert, how did this happen!!! Please is there anything ya can do ta attract back the users, please Im beggin ya, just when this wiki startin ta grow this happens, can ya give me the link to that rival site!!! This is an Emergency, please warn the remaining users, and try ta keep them here!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (Talk) , June 10, 2009 -Falzar300^_^ Operation Revival Okay, sorry about that, I just got worried about that, I really do care alot about this Wiki, and Ive tried contacting Merrystar, but shes vanished or somethin, okay I'll try ta scatter the word on the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 08:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) --> -Falzar300^_^ Help Please^_^ Hey ya know how on the adress bar some wikis have w next to the url adress and others have there own pic there, like the Naruto Wiki, how do I do that for the Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 09:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) -> -Falzar300^_^ Thanks alot!!!^_^ Thanks alot bro, this should make the channel have a more proffesinal appearance, thanks so much!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 23:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome!!! Cool, but why not leave the episode page the way it is, its from Wikipedia after all, and its pretty accurate, oh and I went ta google and promoted the Haruhi Wiki. Oh and Im trying to appply for the Wikia Spotlight, check it out!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_talk:Spotlights Im sorry!!! Im sorry bro, its just, this is the only Wiki Ive ever had, before ya came I did almost everything here including putting the skin and logo, I had nobody ta help but merrystar, thats why I have so many probs, please forgive me bro, the person who originally founded this Wiki left everything empty, she only put up the Haruhi Character Page!!!>_< Falzar300 (Talk) 04:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Okay^_^ Take a break, ya deserve it dont worry, this plenty of time ta improve this Wiki bro, I man its been this way for like a Year, whats a few more days, huh!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 04:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Logo Hey bro could ya change the Logo back to the original one, thats the official logo for this wiki, leave it as it is please^_^!!! Falzar300 (Talk) 06:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Sorry ^_^ Sorry, its just this one is the one that shows on all advertisement and its like the signature logo ta me, ya understand right!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Whoops...Mistake^_^ Sorry it was a mistake, I was trying ta change the logo back!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Episodes I fixed up the episodes, so check it out if ya want, and good night bro!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> anonymous users anonymous users should be able to edit the wiki now. -- Wendy (talk) 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Ya got it bro, but let me finish a few Poke battles online first, if ya ever wanna battle with Platinum let me know!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 11:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> No prob!!! Sure thing bra!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Check these out!!!^_^ How do the one bigger ones look, this way there can be more than one pic on each episode page!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Awesome My goodness just from seeing how skilled ya are I can tell youve been doin this for a long time, I only started doing this like agust last year!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 03:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Tittle Card???? Tittle can.... can ya explain!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 03:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Kay!!!^_^ Where do I go to see my upload pics ta fix them again!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 03:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> .png??? How do I upload as .png!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Nope!!! Nope, sorry what do I do then!!! >_< Falzar300 (Talk) 04:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Alrighty Kiddo!!!^_^ Okay ones been uploaded, now explain the rest!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Yo!!! Sorry ta ask, but how do I create a new page again!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Amazing!!! This is absolutely amazing, Ive never seen that before, great job, amazing your the coolest!!!^_^ Hey by the way I started doing what ya told me for one of the pics, tell me if Ive done it right so far!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Someday in the Rain I think that the episode someday in the rain is missing!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 05:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC)> Welcome message Hey -- I just noticed you were changing the welcome message left by the wikia welcome tool earlier; if you would like to customize the message the tool leaves so you don't have to do that you can. There is a guide here. -- Wendy (talk) 18:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey, sorry Ive been gone so long. Oh great job excellent work, the wikis never looked better. Oh and sure I'll give ya that position, think of it as a reward, I guess. I have great trust in ya, I only give that ta well trusted users, dont let me down kiddo!!!^_^lol Falzar300 (Talk) 01:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC)> Founder!!! I would never have imagined this wiki could grow so much, when I first found it, well it was sad. I tried my best and now you came along and well look at it, thank you my friend, you deserve your new position for improving it this much, that ya do, I trust ya very much with it!!! Oh by the way as soon as this wikis ready ta be put up for wiki spotlight, let me know, it should be getting there soon, but for now Im gonna look and think for other ways to improve this wiki, as the founder I wont let it down like the first one!!!^_- Falzar300 (Talk) 03:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC)> Episode I see ya made a page for the new episode "Endless Eights", I know some info since I watched it but I see ya used it, awesome job, and about the manga how do I start!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 01:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Any idea... Do you have any idea how to fix a title? I noticed that the episode "The Day of Sagittarius" was listed under "Wanted Pages", but there's already a page for it with the wrong title ("The Day of the Sagittarius"). If I have to make an entirely new page I will (I was gonna go through and flesh out the episode pages anyway) but since it's already there... Any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated! Colinlouis1 01:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Manga!!! But I never read the manga, any ideas!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Okay!!! Okay, message me the instruction later then, night!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC)> Whats goin on? Hey bro^_^, what happened to the wiki, the logos gone, the background also gone and the pci ture on the main page gone too, any idea ta whats goin on!!! Falzar300 (Talk) 05:03, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Wait a minute? I didnt put it in three times, I know I didnt. Falzar300 (Talk) 05:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Voice Actors!!!^_^ Hey I'll take care of the Voice Actors, kay kiddo!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 05:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC)> Nice!!!^_^ Cool, I'll get right on it kiddo!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 02:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Mikuru??? I did do mikurus jap voice actor, Im just missing yukis, see:http://haruhi.wikia.com/wiki/Y%C5%ABko_Got%C5%8D Falzar300 (Talk) 02:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Kay!!!^_^ Kay I'll give him a great welcome!!!^_^ Oh and I think Im starting ta get the hang of the editing, Im starting ta learn more thanks alot buddy for teaching me some!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Cool!!! Hey should I make him an admin?^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Nice!!! This way we have more experienced admins ta help out and keep vadelism under control too, incase any does come up!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 02:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> Idea!!!^_^ Hey why dont we have all the admins and other high positions have tabs on there page indicating what they are, like on my user page, so people know who ta go ta^_^. Falzar300 (Talk) 02:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> ???? How do I acivate mine? I tried!!! I tried that but it wont work, when ya have time can ya look inta it>_<, oh and I finished doing the page for Yuki's Jap voice actor too.^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 21:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC)> ^_^ If ya want call me Noel, thats my real name buddy, if not call me ichigo!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 04:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC)>